<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve Been Wondering by lyssfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626255">I’ve Been Wondering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssfics/pseuds/lyssfics'>lyssfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drarry, Hand Jobs, Harry takes care of that, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, and very much alike how he was in POA and GOF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssfics/pseuds/lyssfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been wondering," Potter announces after a short while of silence, "if you know of any cute boys I can get my hands on?"</p><p>Draco knows it's a wind-up, but his mind is suddenly clogged with thoughts of Harry Potter flirting with him and his voice can't seem to form intelligible words, "I-I uh-"</p><p>"Oh, no matter if you don't," he waves a dismissive hand, "I just thought- Who better to ask than Draco Malfoy? You do seem to be rather... close with the one I've wanted for a while."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve Been Wondering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have way too much time on my hands in this lockdown so I’m writing. A lot.</p><p>This one is, clearly, very different to the previous in many areas. It’s the first smut I’ve written in nearly a year so if it’s not perfect pls forgive me *pouty face*</p><p>It’s pretty vanilla tbh and rather short but still... enjoyable ;)</p><p>ANYWAYS hope you like it!! Leave a comment and kudos if you did... constructive criticism is always welcome xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy is glad to be back at Hogwarts. He holds no resentment against the school for what it’d brought upon him in the past and he’s, truthfully, looking forward to beginning a new life from scratch. A life in the light, that is.</p><p>Everyone knows the story of the Malfoy family. How Draco’s father, Lucius was a Death Eater, and his mother, Narcissa, a valiant supporter. The Daily Prophet had a ball on ‘Malfoys Forced Only Son to Become Death Eater to Carry Out Ancestral History,’ after the war in which You-Know-Who was defeated. All three were pardoned in court due to their defection from the Death Eater regime, but now live a life with very few allies. </p><p>In Draco’s opinion, the whole thing is bollocks. The Malfoys turned around, paid for their past transgressions and have been forgiven by the only people who really matter. If some Second Year Ravenclaw decides to shudder as Draco walks past them in the corridor, he will not hesitate to accidentally kick them in the face.</p><p>Yes, he knows he hasn’t exactly made a huge effort to be a more approachable person... just a <em>nicer </em>one. Draco’s civil (ish) with the Gryffindorks, he no longer flicks a breaking charm at any pair of glasses he sees and he doesn’t go around slagging insults at anyone who looks vulnerable. Most of the time. He’s seen over 100 Muggleborns already this year and hasn’t once used the ‘M Word.’ If that isn’t considered personal growth (his Mind Healer’s always banging on about that awful phrase), then Draco doesn’t know what is.</p><p>This new year, he’s certain, will bring fresh thrills and challenges for everyone. Hogwarts is sporting a very new leadership company, one which, even though it pains Draco to admit, will probably do very well for the school. Slytherin is under Professor Horace Slughorn who is an accomplished potions master and, undoubtedly, a talented wizard. It actually feels exhilarating to slip into his Hogwarts robes, as that means new education and Draco's always been exceedingly academic. </p><p>Not many of his past companions have reappeared for their eighth year but Draco doesn't really mind. The only actual <em>friend </em>he ever had was himself- Crabbe and Goyle were just there to look frightening, they never brought any real joy to Draco's life. As for Parkinson, well, he became tired of her silly little crush in a matter of weeks so another year would've been intolerable. Zabini and Nott were simply too scared of Draco not to befriend him. </p><p>As he sips his morning pumpkin juice, Draco surveys the other students sitting in The Great Hall. He is tremendously amused when he spots a young Hufflepuff girl light Justin Finch-Fletchley's robes on fire. Justin scowls before casting 'Aguamenti' on the flames. If it were him, Draco would have used an Extinguishing Spell, but he isn't surprised Justin goes for a much... messier option. Hufflepuffs aren't known for their humongous brains.</p><p>Draco is slightly startled when he notices a seemingly unstable Gryffindor sprinting towards the far end of their house table. When he realises it's Granger he snorts, typical. She's probably racing to see if Phineas Bourne has spontaneously risen from the dead or something else preposterous. Draco flicks his gaze over to the group she's presumably running towards, raises his eyebrows and decides he's going to cause a little havoc. Goodness knows he hasn't done that in a while and he's virtually itching to tickle a certain Weasel's nerves.</p><p>He stands up promptly and trots over to where 'The Golden Trio' (as all the cringe-worthy Third Years like to call them) are sitting. As he nears, he spies Ginny Weasel glaring daggers at Harry Potter and Draco knows he's in for a treat!</p><p>"How's it going, Scarhead?" he places a mock-friendly hand on Potter's shoulder, Draco feels the tension run through him in ropes, "Long time no see, aye?"</p><p>"It's going fine thanks, Malfoy," Potter turns in his seat and glowers at the boy standing above him, Draco suppresses a laugh at how easy he is to wind up, "yourself?"</p><p>"I'm doing splendidly, Potter, how lovely of you to ask. Hey Weasel-Bee," Draco smiles whimsically and directs his attention to Ron, "I apologise if this comes across as rude, but I saw your Chocolate Frog card the other day, astounding that they made one for <em>you, </em>but I do have to ask... what sort of plonker gives their son 'Bilius' as a middle name?"</p><p>Draco wonders how he's still alive today, what with all the teasing he's done in the past, as he watches Weasley sear with anger just from a tiny little poke. Unsurprisingly, Ronald hasn't got the backbone to defend himself so Granger steps in, "Do you really think you, of all people, have the right to insult someone's <em>family</em>?"</p><p>With a crease between his eyebrows, Draco hisses, "I can come up with a few reasons why <em>you </em>shouldn't either, Granger."</p><p>Her jaw tenses, and Draco's only mildly disappointed she's not in the mood for a dispute on Wizarding blood status today. He, once more, sees the female Weasley with a hard line across her forehead. He chooses to focus on Potter, now.</p><p>"So, Potter," Draco squats down next to the boy, "clearly something's up between you and the girl Weasel, care to explain?"</p><p>"Not to you," he replies quickly, noticing Ginny's scowl.</p><p>"Such a shame." Draco fakes a snuffle and shakes his head, "Although it's not really a surprise. What does she have? 10 brothers? You were bound to <em>accidentally</em> suck one of their cocks eventually."</p><p>Harry Potter's coming out had thrown the Wizarding World into complete turmoil. Girls wept, endlessly, for weeks, while other bent blokes celebrated. Obviously, Ginerva Weasley was the most pissed. It was rumoured that she wrote a furious article to The Quibbler explaining how Potter was leading her on the entire time and even described him as an Invaluable, Manscaping Timewaster. Draco is immensely disappointed it was never published.</p><p>In reaction to Draco's particularly inappropriate insult, Potter stabs him with a look that screams 'Shut the fuck up or I'll end you.' Instead of saying that, however, he swivels back to his breakfast and chooses for a much more civil response, "I'm very grateful for you insight, Malfoy, but I haven't the time for inane conversation today."</p><p>Draco feels slightly deflated. Usually, Potter would put up a fight and the pair would snark back and forwards at each other until they'd used every slur in the book. He huffs a sigh and returns to his place at the Slytherin table, annoyed and dreary. So annoyed that, for no reason at all, he elbows the boy next to him in the chest.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's now halfway through the year's first term and Draco's been having an especially rousing time. He is, quite predictably, the top of his potions class (even without Professor Snape's specialist assistance) and Draco has been achieving to an outstanding level in all of his subjects. The boy feels he deserves an enormous reward for his exertion and skill, so he plans to prize himself with a warm soak in the newly refurbished senior bathroom.</p><p>Draco is ever so glad Professor McGonagall decided to reform the old prefect washroom to only be used by Seventh and Eighth Years. Despite his own status in the prefect ranks, Draco feels there is no need for scrawny Fifth Years to be bathing with adults (although, he wouldn't have said so when <em>he </em>was 15). </p><p>At 11:30 pm sharp that night, Draco makes his way through the school and to the bathroom. He hasn't indulged in a warm bath for far too long and he is beyond excited. Upon arrival in the lavish room, Draco immediately proceeds to the limited edition spa baths. They're specifically for the <em>Eighth</em> Years and Draco feels significant gratification, as that means there is less of a chance that his relaxation will be interrupted. </p><p>In the privacy of a changing stall, he strips off his evening clothes, before dashing into the ever-bubbling bath. It is a rather stupendous place, with 3 enormous hot pools and showers larger than a small car. Draco sinks into the watery depths and feels his mind instantly become clearer.</p><p>He remains undisturbed for around 20 minutes until someone enters the washroom and begins removing their clothes, quite unceremoniously, in the middle of the room. The boy has his back to Draco but still seems entirely unconcerned that another person is present. Perhaps he's just awfully immodest.</p><p>Draco's suspicions are proved correct when he watches the boy turn around and finds a very naked, very toned Harry Potter standing before him. Now, Draco isn't usually one to react severely when faced with an attractive person, but he'd be lying if he said his cock didn't harden slightly at the sight of Potter's muscular physique. He blames his arousal on the hot water and attempts to disguise it with a perfectly impertinent remark, "I see Ginny wasn't lying about the manscaping."</p><p>Potter looks alarmed as if he hadn't noticed Draco until that very moment. He smiles sarcastically, dipping one foot into the bath to check its temperature, then drops fully into the water. His gaze is fixed on Draco and, even with the bubbles climbing high above his nipples, the blond boy feels somewhat exposed. Potter shrugs, "Is it a travesty to trim one's pubic hair?"</p><p>Draco chuckles, "You tell me, Potter. It would be inappropriate for me to comment on your grooming choices, however, I will say that mop on your head looks atrocious and you should definitely cut it."</p><p>"Noted." The black-haired boy says whilst taking in the bathroom's wonders, "Quite the luxurious spot, isn't it? The things I could do in here."</p><p>Draco curses his dirty mind. Potter was probably meaning how he could shower and bathe for hours, but much filthier images flash through Draco's mind. Images of Potter and <em>him. </em>He shakes the ideas off before his dick can process them.</p><p>"It's my first time," Draco says, "but I know I'll be back." Potter nods in agreement, his green eyes burning into Draco's grey ones.</p><p>Draco isn't sure what Potter's deal is. Whether he's trying to be friendly or seductive or something entirely different. Whatever he's doing is making Draco feel all sorts of ways he never thought Harry Potter would be inflicting upon him. His stare locks with Potter's for a few seconds, before it follows the soft curve of the boy's neck and lingers on his firm shoulders and chest. Draco squeezes his legs together and draws some more bubbles to his front, even though there's no chance Potter can see his hard cock. </p><p>"I've been wondering," Potter announces after a short while of silence, "if you know of any cute boys I can get my hands on?"</p><p>Draco knows it's a wind-up, but his mind is suddenly clogged with thoughts of Harry Potter flirting with him and his voice can't seem to form intelligible words, "I-I uh-"</p><p>"Oh, no matter if you don't," he waves a dismissive hand, "I just thought- Who better to ask than Draco Malfoy? You do seem to be rather... <em>close</em> with the one I've wanted for a while."</p><p>Now Potter really <em>is </em>flirting- Draco's not daft enough to miss that. He's also aware that <em>he </em>is the 'cute boy' Potter is referring to, but can't allow himself to play along with this silly game. It could really hurt him and his reputation, "I can't even begin to comprehend what you're implying, Potter."</p><p>"But I think you can, Malfoy," he responds and stands up, probably to show off his crafted abs, "you just don't want to get yourself into a sticky situation. No pun intended, of course."</p><p>Potter starts to wade through the soapy water, towards Draco who panics and scoots along the wall a few metres further away from the approaching boy. Draco swallows his pride and stands, too, making it easier to put more distance between Potter and himself.</p><p>"Do you honestly think I'd want to have sex with <em>you?</em>" Draco sneers.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Potter replies, stopping his movements and surveying Draco's dishevelled expression, "but I'm sure that pretty mouth of yours can do a lot more than bitch about Muggleborns."</p><p>Draco's shoulders tense and he actually has to close his eyes to control the arousal running through him. He's extraordinarily obvious, now, with his pink cheeks, wide pupils and the harsh blush that's overwhelming his chest. He doesn't think blowing Harry Potter is a very good idea, but Draco isn't widely recognised for those. He smiles, "Oh, no. My mouth can do wonders, Potter. Pity you'll never get to experience them."</p><p>"Won't I just?" Potter all but growls, taking a large step forwards.</p><p>Draco copies his action, throwing away every shred of control he's ever had. The pair of them are forever inching closer, "You know, I've always seen myself as a very independent person and I have no issue with getting just myself off."</p><p>Potter huffs a sardonic laugh and places a hand on the side of Draco's neck, "Well, we're about to change that."</p><p>"Why don't you make me."</p><p>With blazing green eyes, Potter surges forward, hands seizing Draco with utmost desperation, and seals their lips in a bruising kiss. Draco takes a second to react as this is not a common scene for him, but he manages to wrap his arms around Potter's delicious body. They connect fantastically and Draco feels white-hot sparks whizz through him in a whirl of different sensations. Potter's lips are experienced- it wouldn't take a genius to work out as much- and the sense they bring to Draco's own is indescribably wonderful. </p><p>They stay like that for a time, lips entangled, hands searching and hearts beating ferociously in their chests. Two scorching hot bodies intertwined and touching whatever they can reach. Draco knows he's embarrassingly hard but he can feel Potter's cock, too. It's resting against Draco's hipbone and he's so intrigued, fighting off every urge to reach down and touch it.</p><p>Reluctantly, Draco rips away, their lips uncoupling with that telltale sound. He breathes heavily, warm air fanning over Potter's chin and Draco only just manages to say, "Here?"</p><p>A peculiar mix of concern and arousal sweeps over Potter's features before he replies, "We don't have to, Malfoy. At all, I mean. If you don't want to."</p><p>His sincerity forces a small whimper to rise from Draco's throat, "No, Potter. I want to, just, isn't it a bit open?"</p><p>"I became rather adept in the field of Disillusionment Charms last year," he smiles, "that is if the water isn't an issue for you?"</p><p>"The only issue," Draco rolls his eyes, "is the fact that your dick is not yet in my mouth."</p><p>Potter's laugh rings throughout the echoey room as he hoists himself onto the edge of the bathtub. Draco thinks he looks absolutely exquisite with his soapy, wet skin, rippling muscles and that big, hard dick which stretches past his bellybutton. </p><p>"The Charms?" Draco asks.</p><p>"Cast 'em wandlessly as I came in." and at Draco's alarmed look, he adds, "I don't trust myself."</p><p>"You're not special, Potter. No one can trust themself around me," the blond boy muses and before Potter can spit back a refusal, Draco leans down and grazes his teeth along Potter's thigh. The muscle flexes, skin going taut before Potter relaxes once more. Draco finds it fascinating. He dips his head back down and bites softly, about an inch away from Potter's cock.</p><p>"Get on with it, Malfoy," he grunts, "we haven't got all night."</p><p>"Actually we do," Draco replies logically, "and I'm about to suck your cock, I think we're sort of past the first name basis."</p><p>Potter nods hastily, clearly eager to get some friction on his, now throbbing, erection, "Okay, okay, <em>Draco</em> just do it!"</p><p>He complies. </p><p>Potter's dick is warm and slick and everything Draco assumed it would be. It's big, but once he relaxes his throat, it begins to slide in and out of his practised mouth with ease. Draco hasn't given many blowjobs, but for the few he's dealt, the feedback has been stellar. Potter trembles a bit, and it's no surprise due to all his sensitive nerve endings being so perfectly stimulated. </p><p>Draco bobs up and down, right hand twisting with his head's every movement and the rhythm seems to drive Harry wild. He places a strong hand on the back of Draco's head, scratching at his scalp and murmuring small praises that are near inaudible. The utterances turn into quiet moans when Draco hollows his cheeks and dips a cheeky tongue into Harry's slit.</p><p>"Draco," Harry breathes. The blond boy flicks his grey eyes up to meet Potter's gaze and smiles best he can with a cock down his throat. Harry moans and Draco knows it's because he's a sight. He's always a sight, even when he's not drunk on sex and messy with arousal. Potter's dick twitches against the roof of his mouth, "Draco stop before I come."</p><p>He pulls off with a filthy, wet sound, "Isn't that kind of the whole point?"</p><p>"Well, yes," Harry says. His brain doesn't seem to be working properly. Damn, Draco's good, "but I want you to, as well."</p><p>"I'd hope so," Draco mocks, "I know you're an asshole but I would presume not to <em>that </em>extent." He stands up straight, neck aching slightly from all the hard work it's been doing, and looks Harry in the eyes. Harry stands, too, and grinds his dick against Draco's neglected one. Despite it not being touched for the entire duration of their shenanigans, Draco's cock is painfully hard and red and dripping (and not just because he's in a bath). </p><p>Both boys moan, Harry's low and raw, while Draco's is high-pitched and needy. They grind, perfectly in sync and snogging messily, for around a minute- Draco's too overwhelmed to worry about timekeeping- before Harry takes both dicks into his right hand. He jacks them both off rapidly, water splashing wildly above where his fist moves, and Draco can <em>already </em>feel his climax on the horizon. It's as if he's teetering on the edge of a fence and if he leans forward just the tiniest bit, he'll fall off. Draco wants to fall off, but something inside doesn't let him push that one step further. </p><p>It takes a multitude of effort for Draco to lift his heavy head and look Harry in the face. His mouth is open, harsh puffs of air rushing from the orifice and it takes all Draco has not to come at the sight. </p><p>Harry stares at Draco with wide eyes and whispers, "Finish."</p><p>Draco emits a short cry and moans something that sounds oddly similar to "Harry" with a drawn-out 'y'. He shoots long ropes of come into the water around them, his cock writhing and twitching madly, trying to prolong the intense feeling for the greatest amount of time possible. Somewhere along the lines, Harry comes too, his head droops onto Draco's shoulder and his breathing becomes even more unsteady.</p><p>The pair collapses into the bubbles surrounding them, a laugh tempting Draco's lips. He can't help it as he chuckles into Harry's arm.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Harry casts a wandless cleaning charm over the water, just in case any come wasn't filtered away. He smiles, "For the record, I never sucked any of the Weasley's dicks."</p><p>Draco is puzzled, then he remembers his jibe from this morning, "Good."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry nuzzles against Draco's neck, "I'm more of a suckee than a sucker."</p><p>The blond boy snorts, a raucous laugh ripping through him. He presses against Harry's body and wonders if it's considered acceptable to sleep in a public bathtub.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>